Garden Of Fire
by dr-lu-delgado
Summary: Hey Everyone Chapter 10 Is Up! I Would Appriciate 11 More Reviews Over The Whole Story Or Just In Responce To This Chapter Before I Update! Thanks!
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

A young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks onto the stage and stares out into the audience. She is about to make the speech that will start off her story. She gives the audience a shy smile and then begins the speech with ease and comfort.

"My story, **Garden Of Fire**, is set in the feature. The year is 2007 and Lu has struck it "rich" in her doctoring career at Rittenhouse Hospital. She is now living in two stories, six bedrooms, and two and one half bathroom house. Marc is away at college and he comes to visit every few weeks. Everything is going great. (Or So I Thought) I own all of the characters that you do not recognize. A lot of the characters do things that would be considered "out of character" but that is the point so please bear with me. I am accepting all reviews from people who are members and non-members so you need not be logged in to review my story; I am also accepting all questions and comments. But please if you have a question email it to me at and also PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! If you have flames please send them to me by email to the above addy and please don't list them on the review page. Well with that being said and done...

LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

The audience applauds and whistles as Alissia gives them one last smile and walks off the stage. The red curtain behind where she was standing pulls up reveling a movie theater type screen. The lights dimmed and the show began.


	2. Uh Oh!

Alissia walks back onto the stage in front of the big screen.

"Hey everyone! Before we begin the show tonight I would just like to tell you how happy I am to be here and to have the opportunity to include the best actors and actresses in my work and..." Alissia is cut off by the screen coming to life and a huge blare of noise.

Alissia ducks down and rush to her front row seat to watch her work come to life right before her eyes.

* * *

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

Jamie stood up and walked towards the noise coming form her bay window. When she looked out she saw her best friend Stacy throwing small pebbles at her bedroom window.

"What's up?" She asked as she opened her bedroom window

"Come on! Get dressed your going to party with me tonight. Its New Years come on! Arts having a huge party at his house. Come on! Jamie we are late." Stacy said in a rush. She was standing on the ground below staring up at Jamie's window.

"Stacy I really wish I could but...."

"No buts! Just come on! If you don't I'm going to climb up there after you!"

"Ok fine what should I where?"

"Your tight black jeans, red spaghetti strap shirt and red high tops, oh and your jacket. It's a bit chilly out here."

"Auh! No it's only 40 degrees out there I thought it was hot!"

"Quit being sarcastic and come on were late"

Jamie finishes getting dressed and before she knows it she is turning off her light closing her door and climbing ½ way down the lattice. From there she pulls her windows closed and jumps down the rest of the way to the ground landing on her feet like a cat.

Soon she and Stacy were at the party and everything was going well. Art took her up to his bedroom and although she didn't really want to they "made out" (hint hint... "....") On the bed. But neither of them knew that the 10 minutes of pleasure would lead them to a rode of pain heartache and trouble. Nothing could have prepared them for what that 10 minutes of "making out" created.


	3. Once Again She's Gone

Hey Everyone I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Garden Of Fire! Well I don't really have much to say except for to watch out because if something is misspelled it is most likley because it is said by a small child and small children do not always talk correctly. I know yall are like "Get To The Point When Are You Going To Turn This To Strong Medicine?" Well its comeing up soon like in the next chapter! So read and Please Please Review!

* * *

Jamie sneaks into her house, up the stairs and into her room. She lay on her bed amazed at how cool the sheets felt against her warm flesh. The T.V. is on but she doesn't see it. The baby is crying but she doesn't hear it. She just lies there between her cool sheets thinking about what happened with her eyes closed, not wanting to be seen or heard.

She lays there for about 30 minutes before her little sister Emily comes crying into her room. "Jamie! Jamie! Waked Up!" Emily cries as she shakes her big sister to the best of her 3-year-old ability.

"W-w-what?" Jamie responds not wanting to be disturbed.

"Sissy mommy's lefted Jamie mommy's not here anymore!"

Jamie lies there for a second and then slowly sits up rubbing her eyes and realizing that she has a throbbing headache.

"Emmy what do you mean mommy isn't here anymore? Where is she?" Jamie asked only ½ concerned. Her mother had "dispread" before and left her to care for her two little sisters by herself. Emily, (3) and Lizzy, (6mts.).

"I...I...I don't knowed Jamie! I waked up because the baby was crying and I went to get mommy and she wasn't there Jamie!" Jamie gets up and picks up the small child and holds her close.

"OK sweetie lets go get Lizzy and then we can figure out what to do next."

Jamie and Emily walk down the hallway and to the bedroom that Emily shares with her little sister Lizzy.

Jamie lays Emily on her bed and walks over to the crib where her baby sister was still screaming for her attention. She picks the baby up and changes her diaper, and then holds her close and rocks her until she stops crying.

"Jamie?" Emily calls form her bed "can we go back to your room?"

"Sure sweet-heart."

**In Jamie's Room**

Jamie notices that the baby is asleep and gently lays her in the playpen so that she could sleep more comfortably.

"Jamie I'm scared where's mommy?"

"I don't know Emily. Try and go back to sleep. Everything will be OK in the morning."

"O-Tay"

"Lets get you back in your room so you can go to sleep."

"Jamie I'm scared can I sleep with you?"

"OK but just this once I don't want you to get use to sleeping with people."

"Why not?"

"Because if you keep sleeping with me then you will be afraid to sleep by yourself even when you're not afraid."

"Tay, Tay night night sissy I love-ed you"

"I love you to Emmy night night. Don't forget were going to see Lu tomorrow."

"Goody!"

The girls fall asleep and are lost in a world of dreams and perfection where they have a mother who loves them and doesn't leave them all the time and Jamie could be a kid and not have to be the mother and the father at the same time. What she didn't know is how fast 10 minutes of obsession can change everything in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie woke at 8am and dressed. The girls were still asleep when she woke up so she went downstairs and cooked them some grits. (This is the girls favorite meal ,they could eat grits morning noon and night if Jamie would let them.) She woke them up and fed them and then soon after she bathed them , dressed them, bundled them up with their coats, gloves, scarf's, hats and she put one blanket down each ½ of the double stroller, sat them in it and then put a blanket on top of them. It was a cold blustery day and although the children were bundled up she was afraid that they would still catch a cold and maybe even pneumonia . She made sure they were strapped into their stroller and then she took them outside and wheeled them the 10 blocks to the hospital where their friend Lu works in the clinic.

"Hey Lana! How are you today is Lu around?" Jamie asked as she leaned up on Lana's desk.

"Hey little mama ! Long time no see!"

"Yeah I know…too long."

"Is this Emmy and Lizzy? Ohh! Their getting so big!" Lana fussed over the two little children who were fast asleep.

"Yeah I know. Emmy is turning 3 and Lizzy will be 7mts. On the 22nd" Jamie reported to Lana.

"Lu is in her office baby girl. But you can go on in. She's not busy.

"OK thanks Lana"

Jamie wheeled the babies into the office and when she saw the expression on Lu's face when she saw how big the children were getting she smiled.

"Oh their getting so big!" Lu exclaimed when she saw the babies.

"Yeah"

"What can I do for yall today huh?"

"Emily has a really bad cold she has been coughing and sneezing all night. And Lizzy needs her 6mt shots."

"OK let me get your patient files and I'll be right back."

When Lu went over to talk to Lana about the patient file Emily slowly began to wake up. Wen she realized where she was she began to cry. 1st the cry was soft and then louder and louder until she was screaming bloody murder.

Jamie picked her up and held her and tried to comfort her in all the ways that she knew how but despite her desperate attempts the baby did not simmer.

"What's the matter Emmy baby huh?" Lu cooed to the baby as she walked back into her office.

"I no feel good!"

"Well what hurts baby?"

"My throat and my tummy"

"Sweet-Heart stop crying Lu is going to make you feel all better."

"I want my mummy!" Emily cried

"Mom's gone honey" Jamie snapped with out realizing she was doing so.

"Mummy not gone! Mummy will come back sooned!"

"She hasn't come back yet"

"What's going on huh?" Lu asked Jamie as she lifted the baby out of Jamie's arms and started to examine her.

"My mom left again" Jamie mummers in a irritable tone.

"How long has she been gone this time?"

"Since last night"

"and you know she's done this before?" Lu asked

"Yeah tons of times. But Lu You Know That."

"That's why you haven't been to school?" Lu asked concerned

"Yeah how did you know that?" Jamie asked puzzled

"The school called me and told me you missed a lot of school and had I heard form you." Lu answered in a calm tone

"Well it looks like Miss Emily here has just a cold. Has she been cranky a lot, sort of begging for attention, runny nose and fever?"

"That's it all right"

"Well Jamie as it turns out there is really nothing to worry about, it is just a cold Jamie she'll be fine." Lu said in a gentle tone. "And as for Miss Lizzy here on the other hand…if she catches this cold it could be very dangerous and even deadly for her. Because of the weather and all her amune system is not as able to fight off infection as well as it could if she was older and it was sunny out."

"Ok I'll be careful with her."

Lu gave Lizzy her shots and then asked Jamie if she could ask her a question.

"Honey how would you like to come and stay with me?" Lu asked in a gentle tone.

"w-what why?"

"Jamie you are a young girl you and your sisters need a motherly figure your sisters and yourself need some stability and we need to get you back into school."

Jamie saw the pleading look in Lu's eyes she realized how mad she was at her mom and how her little sisters really needed a since of security she realized how far down in the dumps her future was because of her mother's not being responsible for her actions. All of this is what finally determined her decision.

"OK…OK sure thanks Lu."

"After my shift is over we can go and get your things but until then you and the babies are staying here. I don't want anything to happen to yall while I'm working and Emily is sick enough already yall can wait in my office or yall can go browse the gift shop and the cafeteria."


	5. chapter 5

**1 MONTH LATER**

Jamie woke up at 5am to the annoying sound of her alarm clock going off. When she sat up she was hit by a waver of nausea/dizziness and so she quickly laid back down. When she tried to sit up again she had the same reaction, but she knew what was about to happen and so she rushed to the bathroom, and made it to the toilet just in time. She choked and gagged until it came up. (which was about 3 minutes later)

She began to cry and unknown to her, her unknown morning-sickness had caused Lu to wake up.

"Hey what's going on huh?" Lu asked in a sleepy tone. The night before she had been called into work and so Lu wasn't able to sleep much the night before. She had gotten in shortly after 3am.

"Oh Lu ! I'm sorry ! Did I wake you?" Jamie asked as another round of sickness hit her and she hunched over the toilet .

"It's all right sweetie are you OK?"

"I'm fine Lu don't worry about me"

"Do you want me to give you a check up? I am a doctor you know."

"No I'm fine really don't worry about me."

"But I am worried about you."

In that 1st month they had grown very close. The girls were like the daughter's that Lu had never had. And Jamie was sort of like the little sister that Lu had never possessed.

Lu accepted them into her heart with out a second thought it was like she and the children had grown up together. Lu was 18 when Jamie had first started coming over to her house. Jamie's mother and Lu had at one point in time been real good friends and Jamie's mom was one of Lu's patients.

**1 Month After That**

Jamie had been sick every morning for the past month. Lu had a pretty good idea what was going on but she wanted to see if Jamie would come to her. She was in the bathroom once again when…..

"If you need anything you know where I'll be." Lu said to Jamie as she dressed Emily.

"OK Lu don't worry!"

"I'll try not to… anyway I'm going to finish getting the and ready for Day Care. You go lay down. Your not in any fit state to go to school today."

"But I have a big.."

"No buts….go lye down. I'll be in to talk with you in a few minutes. I'm going to run them to Day Care."

"But won't you be late?"

"I called in and told Lana I would be a little late today."

Lu left and Jamie hurried to the bathroom and performed a Pregnancy test on herself. She waited 3 minutes and then when the word 'Pregnant ' showed up on the test she started to tremble with fear. What would Lu do if she found out? Did she already suspect something was wrong? How could she care for another baby? Would Lu kick her out? Where would she go?

All of these questions and more played through her head like a song that repeats itself over and over and over again. She laid the test on the sink and went to her room she laid on her bed and stayed there until Lu got home.

30 MINUTES LATER

Lu knocked on Jamie's bedroom door.

"Come in!" Jamie called

Lu walked in and sat down on the bed beside Jamie

"So what did you want to talk to me about Lu" Jamie asked acting totally confused

"Jamie I want you to listen to me OK?" Lu said in one of her tones that can only be described as a Lu tone.

"OK sure" Jamie's expression was blank and if she was worried at all she didn't show it.

"Jamie I know you've been through a lot of hard core shit lately and if my guess is correct it is about to get a lot harder…." Lu was interrupted by a sudden outburst of tears from Jamie.

"Lu I need to show you something."


	6. chapter 6

Lu stared at the girl with shocked eyes. She was strongly at a loss for words to fit the situation. She didn't know if she should hug Jamie or slap her. Lu knew better than anybody what it was like to be 16 and pregnant. She also knew what it was like to be a single parent.

"Lu! Please say something!" Jamie begged.

"Get dressed"

"What? Why?"

"Your going to the clinic with me just to make sure then if you are really and truly pregnant if the test comes back also positive then we will work our way up from there. "

"Lu I don't want….."

"(Cutting Jamie off) I don't care we need to make sure the test is accurate and if it is we need to make the appropriate actions. Your doing no good to that baby trying to deny medical help."

Jamie reluctantly did what she was told. She pulled on her LEI jeans and a white LEI tank top and white LEI pull over hoodie. She put on her white LEI socks and white LEI shoes.

They drove to the clinic in stone silence. When they got to the clinic Lu told Jamie to wait in her office while she went and talked to Lana.

"What's on the agenda for today Lana?"

"Well you don't have any patients until after lunch. So unless there are walk ins or if ER calls you your free."

"Thanks Lana"

Lu starts walking back to her office when….

"Oh! And Lu? Come here I almost forgot…" Lana called after her

"Forgot what?"

"Judge Trinity called about ½ hour ago. She brought these papers for you." Lana hands Lu a thick Manuela envelope "She says that you have a good case and to report to her office 1st thing in the morning." Lana finished

The news brightened Lu up. She had talked to Judge Trinity last week about adopting the children. Jamie had said she would love to live with Lu, and that she thought it was a great opportunity for the children who had already begun to call Lu mommy.

Lu walked into her office and administered the test on Jamie. 30 minutes later the results were in and Lu walked back into her office with a sad smile on her face.

"Well?"

"Well your pregnant"

"**W-What**?" Jamie's whole body was trembling with fear and she couldn't control herself any longer.

"**Lu I want an abortion and I want an abortion NOW**!" Jamie screamed at Lu as tears rolled down her face like a summer storm.

"No!"

"**Lu! I can't care for another child! Its unreal! I already have my little sisters to care for! I can't care for them as it is! I cant give them everything they need and want! I cant go to school and be pregnant and take care of my sisters too**!" She yelled the tears were still streaming down her pretty face.

"I'm not letting you get an abortion and besides it is illegal for a minor to get an abortion with out legal parent or gardian consent. You had sex and now you will have to face the consequences. U live with me. I can help you. Your little sisters are fine. Their adjusting well I just want you to worry about you....and that little baby inside of you." Lu told the frightened girl calmly

"Lu I don't want to ! I don't want it! Lu! I want it ended now!"

Dana peeped her head into Lu's office

"Is there a problem in here? I can hear you all the way down the hall in my office. " Dana is a patient woman but when she is trying to work she doesn't like to be disturbed. But she also believes that everything has a logical explanation and a reason.

"No everything's not OK!" Jamie said as she started to sob

"And why not sweetie?"

"Because I'm pregnant and Lu won't give me an abortion." Jamie choked at Dana. The tears still streaming down her face.

"Well if Lu doesn't see fit to perform an abortion then I don't see why I couldn't give you the papers and all to go through and see if that doesn't make your decision easier. I could give you some papers of some places that could help you. But you still need consent form your legal parent or whoever takes care of you."

"Dana can I talk to you in the break room please?"

"Sure"

Lu pulled Dana to the break room in record time nearly pulling Dana's arm out the socket.

"She is not getting an abortion and that's final"

"Why not if she can't care for the baby then…"

"Because it is immporal and insane. If we gave an abortion to every teen in the world who got pregnant there would be more deaths then births.!" Lu's beautiful face was flushed and streaked with hot burning tears. She knew she was about to scream at Dana. She bit her toung trough and waited for Dana to reply.


	7. chapter 7

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Lu's pager went off in an assortment of 10 quick beeps. She looked at her watch and groaned as she forced herself to get out of bed and to get dressed. She had just left the clinic 2 hours earlier. It was 12:30am Lu loved her job, don't get me wrong, but it was times like this she wished she was somewhere else, someone else.

Lu got up and dressed, then she went downstairs to Jamie's room.

"Jamie honey wake up"

"W-what Lu what's the matter?"

"Nothing honey its just that I have to go to work. Will you be OK here by yourself?"

"Sure"

"OK I shouldn't be too long"

Lu started to walk out the door but Jamie stopped her.

"Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For saving my baby"

"You did that all on your own."

Lu rushed to the break room, grabbed her white coat and clocked in then hurried to ER.

"Who paged me?"

"It was me." Dr. Jackson said as he walked towards Lu

"What happened?"

"Lu it's Dana"

"You called me up here at.." Lu checked her watch "At 12:45am to talk about Dana?" Lu said in an angered tone as she remembered the fight she and Dana had had earlier. She thought of all that had happened and thought of how she refused to allow Jamie to get an abortion.

She thought of how furious Dana was with her, and what Dr. Jackson had just told her had happened to Dana.

"Lu! Lu! Can you hear me?" Bob Jackson was shaking her.

"How, how did I get on the floor?" Lu asked.

"You sunk down about 10 minutes ago. Are you OK? You've been starring straight ahead for the longest time."

"I'm fine" Lu claimed as she tried to stand up but discovered that she was so weak that she could barley stand.

"How could she do that to herself. There is no way that Dana would do that." Lu stated strongly in the best friends defense.

"I don't know Lu it was a spur of the moment thing. She should of gotten help, yes she does work in a hospital you know."

"It must be something else. There is no way Dana would ever do that. She had so much going for her."

"Well she is in ICU Lu, she's in a coma, don't get you hopes up.She is in a coma due to the concussion she got when she hit the ground. The awning broke her fall, but still she's lucky she's not dead. Only 5 of the people in this condition wake up and return to full to function."

"If I know Dana, she'll pull through."

"Not if she has no will to live."

"This is not the Dana that I know, and I know she did not jump! It must have been some kind of accident or something. I spend every day of my life with Dana and she was not suicidal."

"If you say so, then I'll believe you Dr. Delgado."

"Where is she?"

"Lu, I really don't think…"

"Where is she?"

"Cubical 23, section A"

Lu raced to 23 section A but she stopped a short when she came to the door. Could she do this? Could Lu see her best-friend and watch her die? How would Lu handle the pressure? Find out in Chapter 8 of Garden Of Fire.


	8. chapter 8

Lu walks into the room. She was shocked to see all the machines and tubes that were keeping her partner alive. None of her years of practicing medicine and seeing people sick and even dyeing could have prepared her for what she saw when she came into the room. Those 1st few hours were the hardest. She sat down in the hard plastic chair and held Dana's hand. She remembered that people in coma's can hear you and so she talked. She reminded Dana of her two children, Annie and Luisa. She told Dana of her patients, her home, and of Dana's parents, and loved ones. She told Dana of the funny things that Luisa and Annie had done last night.

"…It was so funny Dana! I wish you could have been there! Annie and Luisa were dressed up as princess's and they were going around casting orders to their dolly's AKA royal servants. They were so cute! I took tons of pictures for you. Oh and Annie's school play was last night. She was Sleeping Beauty in the play. She did wonderful! She was so gorgeous! She had on this fluffy blue ball gown and a real silver tiara, and her blonde hair was brushed and curled into long shinny locks. She had on a little bit of make up and a great attitude. She is your great little actress. She can do anything, just like her mommy." With that Lu almost swore she saw Dana smile but she just pushed it off because she figured it was so late and she was tired. She figured it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Visiting hours are almost over" Said a young nurse

"Oh, its you Dr. Delgado, I'm sorry! My apologies" The nurse said as she looked at Lu

"I have to stay with Dana." Lu mumbled

"Honey It's 7am you need some rest. But that's just my opinion do you ever go home?" The girl joked

"Not lately" Lu answered seriously

"Can you sit with Dana? I need to go use the phone and we can't use cell phones in here because Dana's on Oxygen."

"Yeah sure"

Lu would have to make a choice that nobody in their right minds should have to make. Her new children or her best friend.

"Hello? Delgado residence may I ask who's speaking?" Jamie asked in a professional tone.

"Hey Jamie…This is Lu."

"Hey Lu what's up?"

"Honey I'm not going to be home for a while. Can you please take care of the children? Its Saturday and so I know you don't have school. Please take care of them if you want you can bring them up later. If not just stay home or take them to the park."

"UM Yeah sure Lu but why won't you be home for a while what happened?"

"A friend of mine had a accident and she is in a coma. I need to stay with her."

"OK Lu love you be careful! I hope your friend gets better."

"Thanks love you give the babies hugs and kisses for me?"

"Sure Lu"

"OK bye!"

"Love you bye!"

Lu hung up the phone and then dialed the number to Judge Trinity's office. When the Judge answered, she simply told her that she wouldn't be able to come to the hearing today because her friend had an accident and she needed to stay with her so could she reschedule. Judge Trinity said she could and told her to call her once everything was resolved. She said that she would work something out.

Lu walked to the break room and noticed that it was time to clock in again. So Lu clocked in and then went to her office to change her clothes. She knew that she had better get a move on because she needed to talk to Dr. Jackson soon.

"Dr. Jackson may I have a word with you?"

"What is it now Dr. Delgado?"

"I would like to request a few days off. I need to stay with Dana."

"Lu Dana is under the best care in the whole state of PA. What will you do about the clinic?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have someone who can sub for you?"

"Yes sir I do. Dr. Jackson, Dana needs me, and I need to be with her !"

"Get your doctor in here, then I will give you 2 weeks off."

"Thank You! You won't be sorry!"

"I hope not"

"Hello, Hanson residence, Syd speaking."

"Hey Syd, it's Lu, you know from Med. School?"

"Oh, hey Lu how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, its just well didn't you say that you wanted a break from the crazy ER?"

"Yes is a spot open?"

"Well a friend who I work with had an accident and so I need to go and be with her. She is in ICU but her condition is not good at all.

She is in a coma, so I would need you to cover for me and take care of my children."

"OK Lu sure I'll cover for you. And you know I love children."

"OK great how soon could you be here?"

"Tonight?"

"Great u can stay at my place."

"OK GREAT!"

"You can meet my new children. I'm sure they would love you."

"When did you have children?, tell me about them."

"Well their names are Jamie, Emmy, and Lizzy. Jamie is 15, Emily is 2, almost 3, and Lizzy is 6mts."

"Oh I have to go Joanie is calling me. But I will be there around 7 OK?"

"All right thanks Syd. I owe you one"

"Any time girl"

Lu hung up with Syd and told Dr. Jackson that Syd would be there tonight, soon after, she went and sat in Dana's room and there she talked to her and held her hand until later that night when the children came to visit her.

"Hey Jamie!" Lu called as she saw Jamie coming towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Syd Is going to stay with us for a while. She is going to work the clinic for me and help mind the younger children. Break is coming up soon can you help her with the smaller children?"

"Sure Lu but for how long?"

"I'm not sure honey. Dana is in a coma. I want to stay with her."

"Aunt Dana?"

"Yes honey Aunt Dana"

"What happened?"

"She fell off the roof of the hospital and landed on the concrete."

"Suicide?"

"No Jamie, not suicide. Its not suicide because Dana would never in her life do something like that to her friends and family. "


	9. chapter 9

Syd arrived in Philly in a fit of joy. She couldn't wait to meet the children and meet her new boss.

'Now to find Lu's house' Syd thought to herself as she pulled the pink piece of paper out of the center consul.

Syd held the paper up to her face so that she could see the words in the dark and as she did the piece of paper flew out the open window.

'Shit! Now what am I suppose to do?' Syd thought as she picked up her cell phone to call Lu

Syd tried to call Lu 6 times but still nobody answered.

'I wonder if something happened?' Syd thought in a rush she didn't know about Wednesday all night clinic.

' Lets see the address said something about 260 something or another South Philly. Wait or was it East Philly?'

Syd slammed the phone down in the passenger seat

'Great! Now I'm lost in a strange city with no one to call'

Syd drove around Philly for 2 hours before she realized by total coincidence that she was right in front of Rittenhouse.

'Well here goes nothing.' Syd said as she parked in the parking lot and walked into the hospital.

The lady at ER registration welcomed Syd with a happy grin.

"Hello how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm good, just a little lost."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Do you know where Dr. Lu Delgado lives? I am suppose to be her sub for the clinic and stay with her, but I lost the address."

"Well why don't you go and talk to her yourself?"

"She didn't answer the phone when I called."

"Well of course not."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know about all night clinic?"

"About what?"

"All night clinic. Dr. Delgado runs All Night Clinic on Wednesday's so that the people who can't come during the day or on any other week day can come on Wednesday Night. The clinic is open all night."

"OK cool so where can I find this clinic?"

"Well hun go down the hall and to the double doors. Go through the double doors and down the hall there. Turn to the right and through the single door at the end of the hall go through that door and then you'll be at the clinic."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Have a good day!"

"You too!"

Lu Delgado really wanted to be with Dana but she knew that her patients depends on her so she drug herself out of the chair next to Dana and walked to the elevator. She didn't want her patients to think she was unreliable. As it was Andy was taking all of her patients for the day because she had spent the whole day with Dana.

Lu sat at her desk and was reading over some patient files when she heard a small quiet knock on the door.

"Come In?"

"Hey Lu!"

"Oh! Hey! How are you Syd?"

"I'm fine its just….. I lost the directions to your house."

"Oh well it's 2605 North Rose, North Philly. It's only 2 blocks from here. Don't worry you should be able to find it OK now that you have the address. Do you want to stick around I could give you a tour of the clinic." Lu asked as she gestured for Syd to follow her.

Lu took Syd out of her office and showed her the different places of the clinic she pointed out Andy and Dana's offices.

"Andy use to be in the Army, She sometimes still thinks she's there. She's really nice though you'll get use to her in no time. She has a good heart. As for Dana, she is the one up in ICU. Because of the accident and the fact that she was….is my best friend I am going to be staying with her for a while. " Lu looked sadly into Dana's office and the just as quickly as she looked she turned her head and sighed.


	10. Authors Note Please Read

Hey everyone I am trying to edit and fix the word in the other chapters but I don't know how if anyone could please help it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
